Vehicle On-Board Diagnostics devices are standard on all modern vehicles. These devices generally provide telematics data for the vehicle operations. Additionally, smart phones or personal communication devices have been widely available from companies such as Research In Motion (RIM). Recent introduction of the iPhone® by Apple Inc. and Android by Google phones have accelerated market penetration of these devices. Smart phones provide a broad range of capabilities, such as large readable displays, the ability to add new applications to the phone, network connectivity via cellular and/or WiFi, and global positioning system (GPS) location determination.
The disclosure relates generally to an in-vehicle device, which utilizes smart phones or personal communication devices and/or vehicle on-board diagnostics devices to collect driving data and provides driving feedback based on the collected driving data.